


【佐鸣】二十一世纪追逐游戏

by rapunzel14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14
Summary: ただいま复健，一发完结，我还能再爱三百年！这篇最初的想法，就是觉得他们这种你追我赶play假如放到二十一世纪现实舞台，大抵会很有趣吧。





	【佐鸣】二十一世纪追逐游戏

00 我们眼中的世界不一样

曾经有一个关于羁绊与梦想的故事，深深吸引着小时候的佐助和鸣人，。

一起长大的两位主人公，相互排斥，又相互吸引，是顽敌也是挚友。命运纠缠交织，在漫长的追逐过后，最终缔结无法取代的羁绊。

宇智波佐助至今仍记得，那个名为“NARUTO”的故事，分明就是他与鸣人的轨迹。

当然，漩涡鸣人也没有遗忘。

“NARUTO嘛，小时候一起看的，从吊车尾逆袭成为人生赢家，让全世界知道努力与热血的意义，哈哈哈，就跟本大爷一样！”

宇智波佐助淡定自若地“嗯”一声，从此再未提及这个话题。

 

01 男孩子都不肯承认先告白的是自己

事实上，宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人交往这件事，远超他们身边死党好友的预料。

中二傲娇与热血单细胞的搭配，怎么想都应该是，即使全世界知晓他们的心意而他们仍然一无所觉，直到七老八十儿孙绕膝，还是彼此口中的“一生挚友”。

不过，能预料的，就不叫人生了。

“所以你们究竟是谁最先告白的？”春野樱状似随意，问得犀利。

“当然是混蛋佐助呀！”  
“没有。”  
“小佐助你怎么能不认账！”  
“没有就是没有，先告白的不是我。”  
“不是你难道是我吗？那天明明是去你家复习，一进门就把我摁在门后面啃，后来还、还做了那种……事情……”鸣人的声音越说越小，模糊带过不可言说的部分，又红着脸视线飘忽地接下去：“谁说的‘我想要你，我们在一起’，这不是告白是什么！”  
“难得你能记那么清楚，怎么就不记得这是我对你的回应？”  
“哈？”  
“那天是谁在操场说的，要做我永远的家人，做我的归宿，”佐助的脸上也泛起粉色，扭过头不去看他，“你这个白痴不会连自己的告白也忘记了吧？”  
“那是告白吗？我可是把你看作自己最重要的朋友，你那时候因为家里的事那么失落，我愿意做你永远的家人和归宿有什么不对吗？”  
“呵，漩涡鸣人你这是强词夺理，世上哪有这样的朋友！我说在一起你倒是接受得很快，现在才来否认自己的告白不要太幼稚。”  
“谁在强词夺理呀！我怎么知道，是因为你那天、那天……我才发现自己想跟你在一起的。倒是你，我一直把你当朋友，你却总在往那方面想的吗！”  
“……”

春野樱无言地看着对面又开始吵架的笨蛋情侣，由衷觉得，这两个人竟然能心意相通，大概是以意外性著称的鸣人一生中最大的意外吧。

 

02 我们对追逐的定义有分歧

宇智波一族盛产天才。

宇智波鼬就是这样一位天才，身为弟弟的宇智波佐助，难免被兄长伟岸的背影所笼罩。

然而，哥哥不顾父亲的期望和反对毅然离家入伍的决定，让一直以来竭尽全力追赶的佐助，忽然意识到自己不能永远像一条小尾巴跟在兄长身后。他要选择一条属于他宇智波佐助的道路，兄长所不屑回应的期待由他来担负。

当田之国国立大学的校长大蛇丸向他发出免试特招入学的邀请，连同大蛇丸主持的生物实验室的橄榄枝，佐助又岂会错放这个千载难逢的机会。

得知此事，漩涡鸣人不高兴，非常不高兴，很生气，却偏偏无法理直气壮。离别对于自小一同长大的他们来说，根本无法想象。鸣人原以为优秀的佐助必定会考入一流的木叶大学，而他也会努力考入旁边的木叶师范。无论如何，他们可见的未来都将会一直在一起。

“感情不能羁留我的脚步，”彼时的宇智波佐助一身中二气场澎湃，睥睨自己的恋人，“我要超越宇智波鼬，留在这里平庸地虚度时光非我所愿，再见，鸣人。”  
“混蛋佐助、我……”鸣人深呼吸，湛蓝的眼睛里有决心和笃定，“我知道现在无能为力的自己，没有资格让你改变心意，也没有足够实力留在你身边，”他苦涩地停顿，悄悄握紧垂在身侧的拳头，“但是，佐助，我会追上你的，一定会！我们是世上最亲密的人，拼尽全力也要与你比肩，别想把我撇下！”  
佐助收缩的瞳孔里有他来不及掩饰的讶异，他认真地看着鸣人，一时分不清那丝丝缕缕萦上心间的是欣喜还是感动，克制着语气的波动回答：“好，我在田大等你。”

一周后，身在田之国的佐助收到从波之国寄来的明信片，鸣人告知他自己暂时休学跟随常年旅居的祖父自来也外出历练的决定。

这一去，就是整整三年。

宇智波佐助曾经无数次开解自己，让三年前的吊车尾考上田大实在太强人所难，三年时光是漩涡鸣人的厚积薄发，他只需要耐心等待，恋人必将追上他的步伐，回到他的身边。毕竟抽屉里厚厚一沓来自世界各地的书信，思念始终未改。

不过，所谓现实，就是会有种种出人意表的偏差。

三年后，鸣人结束游学，通过木叶大学的特招考试，被环境工程系录取。

不惜放下实验室里正在紧要关头的数据采集，佐助乘坐当天最快的航班回到火之国。当他迎上接机的鸣人，那句“说好的追上我呢”尚自在喉间冲口欲出，对方已然兴高采烈地往他胸口捶来一拳，大概太兴奋没注意力道，捶得他一个趔趄把话都噎了回去。

“佐助，你怎么比我还高兴，还特意赶回来，有点不好意思，嘿嘿。”  
鸣人长高了，长手长脚地抓抓头发，眯着眼睛笑起来还是三年前的模样。他用那双依旧清澈明净的眼睛直视佐助，真诚地说：“虽然落后你三年，我追上来了，佐助，往后一起为理想目标而努力吧！”

佐助盯着鸣人伸到胸前的拳头，觉得他的话对又不对，仿佛哪里有问题又似乎没有问题，只能恍恍惚惚抬起手跟他对了对拳。

 

03 只有笨蛋会跟笨蛋赌气

这大概是最名不副实的久别重逢，到头来只是更长久的异地恋开端。

宇智波佐助并非广泛意义上的好脾性，可无论是他的自尊还是他的爱情，都让他无法将控诉质问说出口。他做不到向鸣人毫无保留地展示他最柔软的弱点，年少的心气不允许他说出那句“请留在我身边”。他更做不到去限制鸣人的选择，首先做出抉择的他一旦将反对挽留说出口，便自带满满十分百口莫辩的私心。

于是，佐助深重的心思尽头，只能一个人默默赌气。

他不说，粗神经的鸣人也就永远不会领会。

光阴如白驹过隙，佐助在田大完成博士学位的时候，鸣人恰恰结束在木叶的研究生学业。然而，佐助还未来得及与他讨论毕业后的计划，屏幕对面的鸣人就欢天喜地地告诉他，自己已经接受了一所总部设立在火之国的跨国环境机构的内定，并且是国际部，负责各种跨区域项目，一年三百六十五天有三百六十天都在世界各地飞来飞去的那种国际部。

关掉视频，佐助一气之下成为了田大的一名新任讲师。

他们都太过年轻，心里沉甸甸装满了未竟理想和骄傲自尊，还不能理解聚少离多是多么沉重的代价。

 

04 忍，是男人的美学

酒店的房间里，佐助餍足地抚过鸣人光裸的后背，泛着微粉的蜜色肌肤下，蛰伏着强韧的体魄和耀眼的灵魂，此时此刻顺服又安静地窝在他怀里。他低头埋进金色的发顶深深呼吸，在短短的发丝间留下细碎的亲吻。满心的思念爱恋如同陈年的酒发酵出最浓烈的情欲，还深埋在灼热蜜穴中的分身再次有了苏醒的趋势。

“唔……”

重又压在身上的重量，还有后穴贲张的欲望，让鸣人的脸难过地皱成一团，几番挣扎自泥沼般的倦怠中掀开沉重的眼皮，迷迷糊糊眨了好几下才看清眼前佐助放大的俊脸。

“还来呀……”  
“嗯，再来。”  
“这都第几次了，”鸣人边抱怨，边伸手去摸床头柜上的安全套，却只摸到一堆空空如也的包装纸，“都用完了？”  
“第八次，还有酒店房间配备的两个，先用着。”  
“混蛋佐助，我可跟你说在前，你要是精尽人亡，我是没脸给你叫救护车的，最多只能挂个电话给小樱，现学现卖一点急救措施、唔——”  
越说越不像话的嘴巴被唇舌堵住，长驱直入在敏感的口腔逡巡，房间里很快只剩下细细碎碎的水声。分开时，佐助意犹未尽地舔舔比起说些不中听的话更适合接吻的唇瓣，凑到他耳边声音低沉地说：“精尽人亡？你以为我忍耐了多久？”  
“嗯？”因为这个绵长的吻，鸣人有点缺氧，声音里还夹杂着喘息。  
“三个月，”佐助竖起三根手指在鸣人眼前晃了晃，“你以为我们多久能见一次面，一个季度，正常成年男性一个季度的生理需求我不认为只有区区八次。”  
“噗嗤，我竟然觉得你说得很有道理，”鸣人蓝莹莹的眼睛里闪过一抹狡黠，双手环住佐助脖子的同时长腿挂上了他的腰，挑衅似地努嘴：“说不过你，那就做到你尽兴为止。”  
“这可是你说的，别后悔。”

从雨之国的学术会议回来，大蛇丸多看了两眼脚步轻浮的佐助，又翻翻台历，对自己的下属报以意味深长的微笑。至于项目结束，回到火之国述职的鸣人，只能半真半假地告诉自己的上司，晨练的时候又抻到腿了。

 

05 有些人永远不知道各退一步的字面意思

宇智波佐助三十岁生日的前夕，无常忽至。

那天电视新闻都在实时播报土之国边境百年来最大的一场地震，而那个名不见经传的地名，正是漩涡鸣人正在参与的项目工程所在地。

从佐助通过早间新闻得知这个消息，到他在临时医疗帐篷里再次见到鸣人，经历了整整四十八小时的不眠不休。个中忐忑辛酸、坎坷蹉跎皆已无法与人尽诉，仅能从他一向纹丝不乱风度翩翩，而今邋遢凌乱灰头土面的仪表可窥见其中一二。

睡在帐篷里的鸣人倒是比他更狼狈些，额头的绷带渗出一点血色，右手臂密密匝匝与支具捆绑固定在一起，轻蹙着眉心似乎睡得并不安稳，尚存孩子气的脸庞皱皱巴巴有些委屈。佐助的视线一点点描摹过眼前人，恍惚间品尝到失而复得的滋味。

他们还有许许多多未曾尽诉的衷肠，还有许许多多未曾共阅的风景，还有许许多多未曾同行的路途，还有许许多多没来得及体会的缱绻温存……

宇智波佐助忽然就觉得，曾经那些赌气也好，忍耐也罢，和眼前人相比，和这颗在胸腔中重又安稳跳动的心脏相比，也都无关紧要，可以轻轻放下了。

“鸣人，我们各退一步。”  
这是漩涡鸣人醒来，听到宇智波佐助说的第一句话。

等到鸣人完全康复，佐助接受了木叶大学扉间实验室的邀请，回到田大办理最后的离职手续。只是，当他拖着那点孑然一身的行李再次抵达木叶机场，等在那里迎接他的，是意料之中的鸣人，以及意料之外的鸣人的行李箱。

“佐助，抱歉，都来不及给你接风了，我要马上出发去砂之国参加新的绿洲项目。衣帽间都收拾过给你空出了一半，家里的小盆栽记得帮我浇水呀。”  
“你……”  
“小樱都说我已经完全康复，不用担心。”  
“不是……”  
“等我回来，两个月后见。”

佐助注视着鸣人的背影匆匆消失在候机大厅，干脆利落，徒留自己在来来往往的人流中茫然伫立。直到回过神来，他才仿佛泄了气般转身独自离开。

他想，就这样吧。

 

06 明明你才是我最初的理想

人生中有许许多多让人猝不及防的意外，也从来让人猜不透会带来何种转机。

“发现得早问题应该不大，手术就安排在后天吧，早做早好。”  
“嗯。”  
浏览着手上的体检报告，春野樱忽然抬头瞅佐助一眼，问：“后天的话，鸣人赶得及回来吗？”  
“他不回来。”  
“怎么回事？虽然不是什么大手术，就这么让你自己签术前知情同意书？”春野医生经过仔细描画的眉眼不悦地竖起，姣好的脸庞平添了几分杀气。  
“我没跟他说。”  
眉心蹙作川字，春野医生碧琉璃似的眼睛盯着他等待答案。  
“雷之国的龟岛保护开发项目，你应该从新闻也有了解，顺利的话，他在这个领域就算登顶了，现在是最关键的时期。”  
“可是……”  
“你不是说问题不大吗？”  
“……”  
“别告诉鸣人。”佐助迎上她的目光，神情严肃不容拒绝。

春野樱可不是日向雏田，还没有对谁言听计从过，就算是初恋对象也不行。

然而，当值班的春野医生看到深沉夜色中，杵在已经谢绝访客的木叶医院大门外，失魂落魄的鸣人，难得有点后悔自己在电话里添油加醋的语焉不详。对方显然是在放下电话后就一刻不停，从雷之国人迹罕至的孤岛跨越数千公里赶回木叶，别说行李，那身沾满野外作业污迹的衣衫都没来得及更换。她从来没有见到过这样的鸣人，仿佛整个人都被压抑在风暴中心，脆弱得随时会被疾风骤雨连同灵魂扯碎。

环绕着鸣人仿若暴风过境的茫然无措和六神无主，终是在听过春野樱的解释，见到平安无事的佐助后，得以悉数沉淀成如释重负的安心。

佐助睡得很沉，没有被他进门的声响惊动，睡颜俊美无铸，一如既往能让跳脱的鸣人满心甜蜜地安静注视良久。那是他最心爱的人，他最亲密的灵魂伴侣，他的半身，他的理想。

而现在，如果没有小樱的一个电话，他最重要的人将会孤单地睡在病床上，然后孤单地面对病痛与生死。漩涡鸣人狠狠咬住下唇，自己究竟放他这样孤单地等待了多久，漫长的追逐里自己又是什么时候背离了初心，乃至没有察觉对方也在身后默默追寻。明明，漩涡鸣人最初的愿望只是追上那个远去的身影，只是希望自己足够强大足够坚定站在他宇智波佐助的身边，希望当之无愧成为他永远的家人和归宿，希望他们可以并肩携手去更远更高的地方。明明，他才是自己的目标，是自己最初的理想。

佐助半夜醒来，睁眼就看到了那丛埋在身边还沾着点泥污的金发，耀目得让他忍不住闭了闭眼，再次睁开就对上一双即使布满血丝依然蓝得让人心恸的眼睛。他坐起来，鸣人也随着他的动作坐直了身体，却沉默得有些倔强。

“啧，春野樱那个女人……”佐助已然迅速联想到来龙去脉，不禁轻声抱怨。  
鸣人抿抿唇，有点生气地开口：“不是小樱的话，这么大的事你就不打算告诉我了吗？”  
“一个小手术而已，不需要你这样火急火燎地赶回来。”  
“……”  
“你回来了，龟岛那边怎么办？”  
“有奇拉比大叔在，”鸣人拿过小桌上的保温瓶，斟了半杯水，“喝点水？”  
佐助接了水杯却没有喝，平静地说：“你明天回去，这里我自己就可以，无需担心。”  
“不回去了。”  
佐助皱眉看向鸣人，却被对方避过了视线。  
“卡卡西老师跟我说，环境工程系那边想特聘几个有实践履历的讲师。”  
“你不要赌气。”佐助握住了他压在被面上的手。  
“我没有赌气，我主要负责的部分已经基本结束，剩下的大叔他们可以主持。”  
“鸣人，你看着我，龟岛项目距离你追逐的理想就剩下最后一步了。”  
“佐助，”鸣人转过头对上他的视线，盛载了太多感情的眼神，让佐助的心跳也随之一顿，他说：“对不起，我是个笨蛋，明明我追逐的从来只有你而已，你才是我最初的理想。”

这大概是，佐助中听到过的，最动人的情话。

 

07 岁月教会我们的

他们在一起的第二十个年头，鸣人还是会一往无前跑过了头，风风火火领会不到爱人的心思。佐助也还是会一意孤行不与人商量，心思深重却抓不住爱人的直线思维。

只是，佐助习惯了不去和笨蛋爱人计较。就像他特意提拔香燐作为自己的助教，想要让鸣人多少理解自己不希望他开设公选课被一群粉丝女学生包围的心情。结果鸣人却误认为他选择女性助手是因为细心的下属更为贴心，转头就效法让萌黄当了自己的助教。与其去试图抓住一个笨蛋的天然逻辑，佐助学会了用直接的行动语言去达成自己想要的结果，比如让全木叶大学的女学生都知道漩涡副教授是谁的人。

同样的，鸣人也学会了如何习惯性地纵容配合心思难测的爱人。比如，即使并不能理解个中曲折的心路，他依然本能地假装看不到佐助在自己身上那些刻意又隐蔽的痕迹，不去遮掩粉饰，不去忤逆他突如其来送自己上班的兴致，迎合他在教学楼前最热闹的课前十分钟的邀吻。

他们隔着降下玻璃的车窗，佐助还扯着鸣人的领带，而鸣人的脸上还有忍下来却褪不去的羞涩，在阳光明媚的早晨，在青春洋溢的校园，在人来人往的教学楼前，恣意接吻如同二十年前他们还是在篮球场挥汗的少年。

 

End


End file.
